A New Life
by andrewjameswilliams
Summary: AU. After the refusion of the Taelons and Jaridians Liam is forced to flee from the Atlantic National Alliance.


**A New Life**

Authors Note: This story is an AU one shot story. Originally it was going to be part of an AU season five but I felt that this story works perfectly well on its own as a one shot.

In this story the Taelons and Jaridians did recombine and became the kind of Atavus seen in The Summit. I've taken the name Kaluuet from Doranna Durgin's book Heritage.

In this story as well Liam is still part Kimera, as I never liked how they took that away from him.

**

* * *

**Major Liam Kincaid entered his apartment and closed the door behind him before leaning against the wall with a resigned sigh. His life had changed so completely in the last few months since Ma'el's chamber beneath Mount Karmenikov had been activated and the Taelons and Jaridians had merged together once again becoming the Kaluuet.

Liam could not have known what was going to follow, after the initial six had been recombined into Kaluuet they'd undergone somekind of fission and six had in a matter of an hour become twelve hundred.

The newly reborn Kaluuet race was small but diverse enough to once again thrive. They'd since boarded the Taelon mothership and left orbit, their leader Voran the Kaluuet who had been Da'an and Vorjak saying to the people of Earth that though they had physically recombined the Kaluuet needed to spiritually find themselves and there purpose in the universe again. But that they couldn't do that on Earth haunted by the memories of what the half of them that had been the Taelons had done here.

So they'd left, left with the promise to one day return to hopefully undo some of the damage that the Taelons and their insane leader Zo'or had done. Liam had been sad to see them go, he had almost gone with them, but he'd known that what they had to do now was something that the Kaluuet had to do alone, without any interference or without the ease of being able to turn to him the last of the Kimera for there answers. They had to find their path, their answers on the own, the Kimera's mistake with them had been undone, and it was time for the Kaluuet to find their own destiny.

But now Liam found himself wishing he had gone with them because things were bad here now. Shortly after the Kaluuet left orbit the Atlantic National Alliance announced that it wished to interview – though what they really meant was interrogate – everyone who had worked closely with the Taelons for possible crimes against humanity. The media was broadly supportive, and Liam at first hadn't minded. But in the two months that had passed since then things had changed. Too many of the people interrogated by the ANA didn't return, but no one seemed to notice or care. Liam knew that soon it would be his turn to be interrogated and to disappear.

He knew that Renee had tried to stop it, heck even Hubble Urick – someone Liam had personally never liked – had joined in to try and help, to get him off the hook saying he'd been in the employ of the ANA as a deep cover operative. But the rest of the ANA weren't having it, they'd decided he would suffer the same fate as all the others who'd in their words had 'collaborated with the Taelons to destroy humanity'. A visibly upset Renee Palmer had told Liam the news an hour ago, the arrest team from the ANA would be coming for him in four hours.

Liam sighed and moved away from the door heading across his apartment, before climbing the stairs to the sleeping area on the next level. He didn't intend to be here when the ANA came for him, but he knew he couldn't run in the conventional sense of the word, he couldn't hide, his face was too well known the world over as protector to the North American Companion, for him to hide out for long, at least as humans knew it. He had tricks up his sleeve, tricks that no one knew about, not even Augur, and he had secret accounts that again no one knew about or could find. Not even Augur or Street, he'd suspected after all that this day would come eventually once the undeclared war with the Taelon companions was over.

Entering his bedroom Liam went over to the wardrobe and opened it. He ignored the clothing hanging inside; instead he pressed both hands down on the wooden panel at the base of wardrobe. After a moment there was a soft click, the panel dropped down and then slid aside revealing a secret compartment, in which lay two suitcases. Calmly Liam took them out and put them down on his bed, before closing the panel. He would not need to use that compartment again.

Liam looked at the suitcases feeling strangely sad, he was going to miss his life here in Washington, or his life as it had been. But he had no choice but to leave, once the ANA took him into custody it wouldn't take them long to figure out that he was only part human. _Enough waiting Liam,_ he told himself, _you have to do this. You have to disappear._

With a calm that inwardly he didn't feel Liam started to undress himself, removing everything he was wearing so he stood completely naked. Then he turned and looked at the full length mirror that hung on the wall next to the wardrobe, then he closed his eyes and concentrated on something he had only done a handful of times before, something he'd only done when he wanted to get away from it all and just be for a little while.

For a moment nothing happened but then warmth began to fill his body and he began to literally glow. Anyone seeing him would have seen him suddenly surrounded by a pulse and flowing silver and green aura of energy, the energy of the Kimera. For a moment nothing happened beyond the glow then Liam physically began to change. Anyone watching him would have seen him loose height dropping below the six-foot two he had previously stood at, dropping his height down to five foot eleven. Then expand already toned muscles getting bigger and more powerful. His skin colour changed darkening slightly so it looked like he had a tan and his brown hair took on auburn colour and lengthen growing to shoulder length. Then the silver-green glow disappeared.

Liam opened his eyes and checked himself over in the mirror, the appearance he now had was completely different to how he had looked before, his facial features had altered along with the rest of him, but only slightly, just enough that he didn't look like the same person. The only thing that remained the same was his eyes.

Smiling happy that he had accomplished the shapeshift properly, changing shape was very taxing on him, it was hard work and he could only do so much since he was part human. Then he sighed and turned back to the bed and opened the first case and first took out a leather tie and tied his hair back into a ponytail. Then he took out first underwear, then an expensive looking travel suit complete with shirt and tie and got dressed.

Then he took out a global programmed with a completely different number and clipped it to his belt before taking out a wallet filled with money and a different I.D that listed his name as Liam Jackson as opposed to Liam Kincaid. He placed that in his pocket and then closed the case.

Then taking the clothes he had been wearing before he put them in the laundry basket, but not before taking out the global, his car keys and wallet like he normally would if he was putting them in to be washed.

"All done now Liam," he said in a voice that now had a pronounced Irish accent as he returned to the bed and picked up the cases. He looked around at his bedroom before leaving carrying the two cases; he made his way down to the main level and looked around one last time. He was sad to leave this place, the only home he'd ever known but he knew he had no choice, no choice at all if he wanted to stay alive.

Then without looking back he turned and left the apartment, there was no one at the Flat Planet Café at this time of day so no one would see him leave. Which was just what he wanted.

In minutes he stepped out into the alleyway behind the Flat Planet and paused before taking one last look at the building consigning it to his memory. Then he started walking heading for the nearest portal station to leave Washington behind.

His life as Liam Kincaid was over, it was time to really start his life as Liam Jackson.

**

* * *

Four Hours Later**

The door to the apartment blew inwards with a blast of purple light from a plasma charge that had been planted on the door. Thick smoke filled the apartment a moment before four men in black combat dress holding pulse rifles charged in.

Seeing no sign of there quarry the men split up and searched the apartment, and found nothing there was no sign of Liam Kincaid anywhere. It was as if he'd vanished into thin air.

After a couple of moments another man this one in a smart business suite came into the room and frowned.

"Where is he," F.B.I deputy director Ryan Patrichio asked is absolute bafflement.


End file.
